


Apologies

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: A little angst, Angst, F/M, Mostly Smut, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: John and Reader have an argument. Then they make up.





	Apologies

The buzzer went three times before you answered it, even though you already knew who was outside. “Yeah?”

“Y/N, it’s me. Let me in.” John’s voice came from the other end of the line, and you forced yourself not to sigh. Instead, you hung up the phone and pressed the button to allow John entry into the building. You unlocked the door, then returned to your seat in your small kitchen, and sipped the bourbon you’d left there.

A couple of minutes later you heard footsteps, and the creak of the front door as it opened. “Hey, sweetheart. I was starting to get worried.” John tried to joke, but you heard the strain in his voice and it made you feel a little guilty for ignoring him at first. John walked over to the kitchen island and looked down at you. “Mind if I join you?” He asked, gesturing to the bottle of bourbon.

“What’s mine is yours.” You shrugged, watching John retrieve another glass from the corner of your eye. You could see a few scratches on his arm, but they didn’t worry you. You already knew that his injuries were superficial. John sat down opposite you and poured his drink.

“Spit it out then.”

You looked up at John with a raised eyebrow, taking in the cut along his cheek and the one above his forehead. “Sorry?”

“Something’s bugging you, so spit it out,” John repeated, sipping the amber liquor.

“I’m fine. Long day that’s all.” You replied, trying to shake off the mood you were in. You knew you were being irrational. “You should be at home, resting. A lot when on today.”

John frowned. “How’d you know about that?”

“It’s all over the news. Hero cops take on gang of terrorists while outnumbered three to one, and manage to make it out relatively unscathed.”

John shrugged. “It probably wasn’t as bad as they made it sound.”

“So you and Dorian didn’t decide to enter a building with God knows how many terrorists in, who had unknown weapons, and take them on by yourself?” You tried to keep yourself calm, but the anger was slowly creeping up inside you.

“I…well, technically yeah. But you forget how strong Dorian is. He can easily take at least two men at once, so it really wasn’t as dangerous as they made it sound.” John must’ve seen something in your eyes because his frown only deepened. “Is this why your upset? And don’t you dare tell me you’re not, because you’re an awful liar.”

You didn’t reply immediately, choosing to instead stare down into your drink, watching the liquid dance as you swirled the glass. John was waiting for an answer, you knew, but you were trying to work out how to say it.

“Yes. Sort of…. I don’t like how you always seem to end up in these situations…”

“Getting myself into dangerous situations is my job. You knew that when we started dating.” John interrupted, and the annoyance of it caused the volcano you’d been trying to quell for the last few hours, finally erupt.

“Don’t ask me what’s wrong, then interrupt me!” You stood quickly, knocking your stool to the floor in the process. “Or you know, whatever. Maybe I’ll just report how I’m feeling to some journalist, and you can wait and find it out by news report!”

John had risen with you and was now slowly moving forwards. “I’m sorry I cut you off, but you’ve lost me, sweetheart.”

“Don’t. Don’t try to placate me with gentle names” You turned your back to John, running a hand through your hair. “How can you not understand? You went into such a high-risk situation today, and I didn’t know a damned thing!”

“What was I meant to do? Call you in the middle of it? Oh hey, Y/N, it’s me. Just letting you know I’m about to get into a gunfight with a group of terrorists who want to blow up a whole city block?” You could tell by John’s voice that he was starting to get angry now too. “I would’ve told you everything tonight like I always do.”

“And what if you hadn’t made it back? What if there’s another case when you don’t make it back? What am I meant to do? Wait every day for the rest of my life to see a memorial on the news for Detective John Kennex, who was tragically killed in the line of duty? I can’t do that, John!”

“It wouldn’t be like that! If something happened to me, someone would-“

You cut John off before he could finish, turning to look at your boyfriend again. “Someone would what? Call me? Does anyone even know who I am? The only person I’ve spoken to is Dorian, and that’s only been a couple of times!”

“Is that what this is really about? Not just the whole news thing, but me not introducing you to the precinct? What do you want me to do? Parade you around while announcing you’re my girlfriend?”

“No! Because half the time I don’t feel like your girlfriend! I’m a therapist for you most of the time! Someone to talk to, and work your frustrations out with, who only needs the occasional dinner out in return!” You retaliated, and John stood frozen. He opened his mouth to respond, but you weren’t done. “It’s been nearly a year now. A year and you still act like this is something new! I know you could put me down as an emergency contact if you wanted too, but you don’t, do you?  You let me in on some things, then hold me at arm’s length again. One minute I think this is going somewhere, then the next, I don’t know!”

“You know why I find it hard to trust, to let someone in. You know about Anna!” John’s anger had disappeared, but you didn’t know what had replaced it. He looked hurt, almost scared, but your own emotions were clouding your mind, and you couldn’t figure out why.

“I’m not her! I never have been, and I don’t know what else to do to show you that! I’ve let you run every possible check on me, search my apartment  _multiple times,_  and I’ve had a locator device planted. I’ve altered so much for you. I’ve even rented one of those ridiculously priced charging stations so you can stay over more!” You took a deep breath and wiped your sleeve across your eyes. You weren’t even sure when you’d started crying. “I love you, John. I don’t expect you to return the feeling so soon, but I can’t do this if you’re going to keep me on the outside of your life.”

John was in front of you in seconds, and his lips were on yours only a moment after that. The kiss was deep and passionate, and John cupped your face to keep you close. You brought your hands up to John’s biceps, originally intending on pushing him away, but then John did that  _thing_  with his teeth on your bottom lip, and you moaned.

John pulled back then, his hazel eyes awash with sincerity as they met yours. “I do love you, Y/N, I promise. And I’m going to show you how much.” Before you even had a chance to start forming a reply, John’s mouth was back on yours, and you didn’t even realize the two of you were moving until your back hit the wall.

John placed his hands either side of you on the wall, caging you in. You were still trying to process John’s words, but his mouth had moved to your neck, and you moaned again as he began to work a mark onto the sensitive skin. “John…” You were breathless as you moved your hands to the hem of his shirt and tugged.

John understood and seconds later the material was a lump on the floor, your own shirt and bra soon landing next to it. John was back on you immediately, a hand tangled in your hair. As much as you always loved John like this, a part of you was still angry with him, and you weren’t willing for him to take control yet.

You pushed John backward, bringing your own hands up into his hair as you fought with him to dominate the kiss. It was sloppy, with far more teeth and saliva than was normally involved, but you refused to give in. You kept the two of you moving until John collided with your couch. He tried to remain standing, but all it took was a gentle push from you for him to lose his balance and go tumbling back onto it. You straddled his hips before he was even able to catch his breath, and leaned down for another rough kiss.

John tried to push himself upright, but you quickly pushed him down again, grabbing his wrists in your hands and holding them above his head. “You don’t get to say something like that, and expect everything just go back to normal. I’m still pissed at you.” You growled, and you were sure the bulge in John’s pants that was pressing against you grew even harder.

You pressed another kiss to John’s lips, giving his bottom lip a tug as you pulled back, releasing his wrists. You reached down between you, and made short work of unbuckling John’s belt and popping the button on his pants. You raised yourself up enough for John to lift his hips and shimmy his pants and boxers down.

A relieved breath escaped John’s lips as his cock was freed, and you smirked. “You like me like this, don’t you? Maybe one day I’ll use your own handcuffs on you.” You mused, trailing a hand slowly down’s John chest until it reached his cock. You wrapped your hand around the hard length, enjoying John’s moan. Using the pre-come that was already forming to slick your hand, you stroked John a few teasing times, relishing in the noises John was making underneath you.

“Y/N, please…” John groaned and you met his eyes again. He looked desperate, and you had to admit to yourself that you were just as desperate.

You released John’s cock and stood from the couch. As much as you didn’t want to, it was the only way to remove your remaining clothing. You cursed as your fingers fumbled in your haste, delaying your gratification. As soon as you were finally done, strong arms wrapped around you and pulled you back down. You found yourself straddling John’s lap. It seemed that the other had used your distraction to finish removing his own clothes. “You move quickly.” You said, reaching between you to feel the condom that was now rolled over John’s cock.

“Need you,” John growled, his hand back in your hair as he pulled you for a rough kiss. You still weren’t willing to give up all control, so you didn’t waste time in sinking down onto John’s cock, the two of you swallowing each other’s moans. “Fuck,” John swore, gripping your hips tightly as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

Only giving yourself a moment to catch your breath, you quickly began to move your hips, setting a fast pace. John’s cock sliding in and out of you, stretching and filling you perfectly had you moaning in seconds. It was unbelievably good, and you didn’t think it could get any better. Then John thrust up to meet your hips, and you cried out as the pleasure shot through you.

“John!” Your nails dug into John’s skin, and the other retaliated by tightening his hold on your hips, so he was gripping you with a bruising force. John let you control the pace though, switching between marking up your neck and moaning against it.

It was frantic, hard, John’s hips meeting yours with every rough thrust. You got lost in the sensations of it, focusing on chasing after the coil of heat that was forming inside you. “John…John…” You panted, needing more.

Your back hit the soft material of the couch, John now hovering above you. You grumbled as his cock slipped out of you, but the loss of contact was made worth it when John hiked your legs up onto his shoulders. When he thrust back into you, he went deep and you cried out again. His hands found your hips again, holding you still as he was finally free to pound into you.

“I love you, Y/N. Never think anything else.” He grunted, sweat beading on his forehead. You knew you attempted to reply, but the most you could do was a make an incoherent moan. John drove you to the edge like only he was able to, the coil in the pit of your stomach tightening until it was all you could think about. John had always been able to know when you were close, and adjusted the angle of his thrusts, his cock hitting that place inside you.

The noise you made as your orgasm washed over you didn’t sound human to your own ears, but you also didn’t care. The pleasure was blinding, consuming your mind and body in the most delicious way. You were so lost, you didn’t even feel John’s hips stutter to a stop with a loud groan of his own as he joined you in orgasm.

You had no idea how long you were out of it for, but by the time you came back to your senses, John had moved away from you. You stretched, turning your head just in time to see John exit the bathroom, wearing just his boxers. He smiled as you sat up, passing you an over-sized t-shirt. “Thanks.” You slipped the item on, watching as John sat next to you.

There was an awkward silence hanging between the two of you, and you didn’t like it. Things had never been awkward after sex before. You scooted closer, resting your hand on his thigh. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get angry with you. It was the last thing you needed after today.”

John quickly shook his head, turning to face you and cupping your cheek. “You don’t need to be sorry, sweetheart. You were right to be upset.” John spoke quietly, using his free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. “I’m sorry I made you believe that I didn’t love you, or that I’m not taking this seriously, because I do and I am.”

You smiled, placing a hand over the one John had on your face. “I believe you. All I needed to hear was that this means something to you too. I wasn’t expecting you to feel the same way, but I’m glad you do.” You leaned forward and kissed John softly, smiling when he moved and pulled you back onto his lap.

John wrapped his arms around you, holding you close. “I’ll put you down as a contact first thing tomorrow. Make sure you’re told if I do end up in a particularly bad situation, okay?” He asked, kissing your forehead at your nod. “And I’ll try not to keep you so distant, I promise. If you ever start feeling this way again, tell me, please? Don’t let it build up like this.”

You nodded. “I will. Thank you.” You smiled, kissing John again. “For understanding and not thinking I’m crazy.”

“I didn’t say anything about not thinking you were crazy.” John laughed when you playfully smacked his chest and scooped you up in his arms bridal style. He carried you into your bedroom, then placed you on the bed. “Mind if I stay the night?”

“Like you even have to ask.” You grinned, holding out your hand for John to join you on the bed. The other slid in next to you, and once again pulled you close. You were happy for the two of you to lay there cuddling like that for a short while, but you still had an itch that needed to be scratched.

You started slow, simply running your fingers over John’s chest lightly, drawing random invisible patterns on his skin. John hummed at first, though you were sure he knew what you were up to. Just to make sure he did, on one of your trips you brushed a nipple, smiling when John’s breath caught in his throat.

“Little minx,” John muttered, but when you looked up at him there was humor mixed with lust on his features.

“Your little minx.” You teased, squeaking when John pulled you closer, his lips finding yours. The kisses were far more gentle now, the two of you exploring each other’s mouths with no hurry. John slid under your t-shirt, his large hand resting on the small of your back. You smiled at John when you both broke apart, reaching down to cup the front of John’s boxers. “Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?”

John groaned, half from the terrible pun and half from the feel of your hand on his hardening cock. “Most definitely the latter.” He teased back, pulling the t-shirt over your head. He pushed you onto your back and settled between your legs. “Beautiful,” John spoke more to himself, letting his hands run down your sides. They came to rest on your hips, and a frown appeared as he saw the small fingertip size bruises starting to form. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“It’s fine. Earlier was amazing.” You replied, looking down at John with a small smile.

“This time’s gonna be different.” John leaned down, kissing along your stomach and gradually moving south. You licked your lips as you watched, and John looked up at you as he slowly pressed a finger into you. “So wet for me again already? You really are my little minx.” John smirked, sliding the digit in and out a few times.

It felt good, but you needed more. “John, please.” Your pleading was successful because when John slid his finger out, a second joined it when he pushed it back in. You moaned loudly, the long fingers reaching deep inside you, running along your walls. John made a come-hither motion, and your back arched off the bed as his fingers brushed your sweet spot.

“You look so beautiful like this. Writhing and begging my name.” John mused, watching your skin flush with a smirk. “Look at me, sweetheart.” You hadn’t even noticed that you had closed your eyes, but you forced them open again, looking down at John just in time to see his head disappear between your legs too.

You felt his tongue on you first, lapping around his fingers which were still moving inside you. John slowly moved up until his tongue came in contact with your clit, flicking the sensitive bundle of nerves. A guttural moan escaped you, and you pressed down against John. You had no idea where John learned to do the things he was currently doing with his tongue, but you sent silent prayers to every possible deity, thanking them for it.

It didn’t take long for the familiar sensations to start pooling inside you, and as much as you wanted to keep John’s mouth on you, you knew a second orgasm would do you in for the night, and you really wanted to feel his cock in you again.

“John…stop…” You groaned, the words almost hurting to say. John pulled away immediately, looking up at you with a raised eyebrow. “Want you in me.”

John’s quizzical expression soon turned into another smirk, and he moved back up your body, capturing your lips in a deep kiss. You moaned as you tasted yourself on his lips, but the kiss didn’t last long enough for you to properly explore John’s mouth.

“Anything for you.” John smiled, climbing off the bed to remove his boxers, exposing his once again hard cock. He grabbed a condom from the bedside table and didn’t waste any time rolling it onto himself. Joining you on the bed again, John tapped your thigh, encouraging you to spread your legs a little wider. You complied, also drawing your knees up and planting your feet on either side of John.

“Good girl.” John smiled as he watched the shiver run through you at his words. He looked down at you for a few moments, and you knew he was deciding whether or not to tease you. He must have decided to be kind because then he grasped his cock and slowly guided it into you.

“John.” You groaned, pulling John down towards you. You tangled one hand in his hair, while he took your other hand in his, entwining your fingers together as he held it above your head. John gave you a few moments, then rolled his hips experimentally, dragging another moan from you.

“Okay?” He asked, kissing you when you nodded. He stayed close to you, leaning on his other elbow so the two of you were practically pressed together, and began to move his hips. John kept it slow but deep, filling you completely with each thrust.

It was a sharp contrast to earlier, but equally as perfect. “So good for me. So tight and hot and amazing and  _mine_.” John moaned softly into your ear, before nipping the lobe lightly. All you could do was whimper in return, John once again turning your mind to mush. You settled for carding your fingers through his lusciously thick hair.

The pressure began to build again, slow and tantalizing, and you turned your head so you could look at John who’d had his face buried in your neck, murmuring affirmations. You could see from his face that the same pressure was growing in him too. “Close.”

John nodded, drawing up enough for him to be able to look directly down at you. He rolled his hips into you in just the right way, pulling you ever closer to the edge, until you were balancing on the brink of orgasm. “Come for me, sweetheart. Want to feel you clench around me.”

All it took was John’s words to give you the final push. You cried your lover's name as you came, the pleasure hit you like a tidal wave, pulling you under and taking over your body. You felt yourself tighten around John, and the other finally gave in, his hips speeding up as he tumbled over the edge with you and came too, his hand squeezing yours tightly.

The two of you lay there panting for an eternity it felt, John’s weight on you oddly comforting. However long it was, you still whined when John pulled back, slipping out of you. “Not going anywhere.” John murmured with a soft chuckle, moving just enough for him to be able to remove his condom and dispose of it.

As soon as he was done, John was back laying next to you and bundled you into his arms. You hummed happily, draping your arm across John. “That was fantastic.” You smiled, John making a noise of agreement as he trailed his fingers over your back lightly. You closed your eyes and nuzzled into John’s neck, relaxing against him. You knew the two of you couldn’t stay like this. You both needed to wash, and John had his leg to charge, but for the moment you couldn’t care less. You were just happy to be like this, sated and wrapped in the arms of your boyfriend.


End file.
